Enjonine, it was you all the time
by Lunadea2711
Summary: Eponine was alive after the barricade and in Marius and Cosette's wedding everything will change with some blonde revolutionary T because I'm paranoic


**Hi I'm back! I'm back and with one of my favourite couples, Enjonine, I hope you like :) remember english is my third language so forgive me for the bad things, thanks.**  
**Disclaimer: Les mis is not mine is all of Victor Hugo, if it was mine many things will change...**  
**Summary: Eponine survived from the barricade and in Marius and Cossete's wedding many things will changes with some blonde revolutionary, this is an AU everybody is alive.**

"Don't die Eponine!" Marius cried in the barricade.  
"Don't worry for me Monsieur Marius" Eponine tried to smile "is just a little fall of rain, it will make the flowers grow"  
She closed her eyes, waiting for death but death never came.

Eponine was remembering the situation while she was watching how the man of her live, her Marius was getting married with Cossete.  
"That bitch" Eponine was tired to be good, why she has to be good if she didn't have anything?  
"Ponine don't be evil" her brother Gavroche looked bad at her.  
"Shut up" Eponine crossed her arms "this isn't going to work, well okay is going to work but this is bad for Marius"  
Gavroche rolled his eyes "Why?"  
"Because... Because..." Eponine didn't find anything against the marriage apart her feelings.  
"Because Marius is a revolutionary and now that the barricade has fall Les Amis should rise again and Marius has to be by our side not in a woman arms" Eponine and Gavroche looked at the voice, it was him, the blonde revolutionary, the boss in the barricade, Enjorlas.  
"Enjorlas you are the best man you should be by Marius side" Gavroche sounded angry.  
"Shut up Gavroche, Monsieur Enjorlas has reason, Marius has a job and he must do it" Eponine gave a shit what happens in the barricade but then she had a reason for her jealousy.  
"Thanks... What was your name?" Enjorlas asked "Marius told me but I forget sorry"  
"Don't worry I'm just a street rat" Eponine sounded so sad "I'm Eponine, Eponine Thernadier"  
"I will try to remember this time" Enjorlas said smiling, but it was a lie because he never forgot Eponine name because he loved her.

The first time he saw Eponine it was in the ABC cafe, he was talking to his revolutionary giving hope to them.  
"It's our time we should fight for our ideas" Everyone started shouting, smiling to Enjorlas but he found out that Marius wasn't there "Grantaire, where is Marius?"  
Grantaire was so drunk and happy, like he was always "Come on Enjorlas why so serious?" He started laughing.  
"Grantaire first of all put that bottle down and second where is Marius?"  
"You care about him all the time, just for him" Grantaire was sad and Enjorlas knew why.  
He took his hand and took him apart.  
"Grantaire we talked about this, I know you love me but I can't love you back"  
Enjorlas knew about Grantaire's love from him since they were children.  
"I know... But sometimes I think that you care more of Marius that of me" Grantaire put that puppy face that always made Enjorlas smile.  
"That's a lie, you're my best friends both of you" Enjorlas kissed him, they did that all the time, friends kiss, it was the way for Grantaire to love a little bit Enjorlas, and Enjorlas didn't fell anything so he didn't care.  
"And now Grantaire" Enjorlas passed his hand for the other revolutionary boy's hair "where is Marius?"  
Grantaire smiled, that Friends kiss was a good illusion of having a relationship with Enjorlas "he is with that street rat, Eponine"  
Enjorlas kissed him again and he started running "Marius!" He screamed angry, he found him at the door of someone, talking with a blonde girl but he didn't saw that girl he saw the other, the brunette one, Eponine.  
Enjorlas felt his breath away, what was that? Love? No, it wasn't possible, a minute before he was screaming to Marius and now what was he doing? He was acting like a child.

He was remembering it while he was looking at Eponine charmed; he felt his heart trying to get out of his chest.  
"Enjorlas kiss her, come on" Grantaire whisper at his ear.  
"What the fuck are you saying?!" Enjorlas looked at him nervous.  
"I know love, I feel it and you're looking at him like I look at you" The blonde boy was almost crying.  
"Now I know what is Love and never be love back, I'm so sorry Grantaire"  
Grantaire smiled and he hug his friend "you're love is different Enjorlas, you're love can be possible, just go and talk with her, you can build a barricade but you can't talk with a girl?"  
"I never talked with a girl for be in a relationship more long that a night" Enjorlas was shamed of that but it was the true.  
"If you don't risk you can't never win" If his friend support him, Enjorlas could do it.

The ceremony ended and everyone went to the ball, Eponine didn't wear a good dress, just one which she stole from some poor girl.  
"Do you want dance sister?" Gavroche smiled at him lovely.  
"Of course little revolutionary" they started dancing and for one moment for Eponine didn't exit Marius or Cosette or anybody, she was just dancing with his little brother, Enjorlas watched the scene with tears in his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the world for him.  
Eponine was laughing when she hit someone for accident:  
"Oh sorry monsieur..." She realized who he was too late, his father, Monsieur Thernadier.  
"Look what the street give, is Eponine, my little child, you know I don't forget what you did when we were in that house and you started screaming"  
"Father no, please don't hit me again" Eponine cried, Monsieur Thernadier took her outside the wedding, he didn't want nobody help Eponine.  
"You little bitch!" He threw her to the street "I will hit you like I never hit you and today won't be your friend here!"  
"What friend? I don't have any friends" Eponine didn't understand what was happening.  
"Oh come on I know what you do, you open your legs to every revolutionary that's why they help you!" He started hit her with angry and for causing pain.  
"No! Please that's a lie I never stayed with a revolutionary!" Eponine cried, she felt pain, in the barricade having a shot for example, but in that moment she felt more pain that anytime.  
"A whore! A slut! Just that!" He was going to hit her again when Enjorlas appeared and hit Monsieur Thernadier furious.  
"I told you if you will touch Eponine again I will kill you!" He took a gun and looked at him.  
"No please!" He begs "please don't kill me!"  
"Run away and never come back" Enjorlas was making a big effort for don't kill him.  
Thernadier ran away like the coward he was.  
Eponine was in the floor, her face was full of blood, and she closed her eyes tired.

When she woke up she was in a stranger bed, someone was cleaning his scars.  
"Hello Ponine" it was Enjorlas "are you better?"  
She moved her head in sign of a yes.  
"What..." It was hard for her talk, it hurt too much "What was my father saying about you stopping him of hit me?"  
"It was the night I saw you the first time, the night before the barricade when Marius was in Cosette house, he hit you and you ran away scared, I couldn't watch it so I went and I hit him" Enjorlas looked at her nervous.  
"Why?" She was almost crying, anybody cares about her until that time.  
"Eponine I think I love you, no I don't think about it I'm sure I'm in love with you"  
She couldn't believe it, she get up of the bed.  
"I love Marius, I don't love you" every muscle she moved hurt a lot but she couldn't hold it.  
Tears fell from Enjorlas's cheeks "get out" he said with a whisper.  
"Enjorlas..." She felt wrong about him.  
"GET OUT" he threw her to the street, he started cry and she did that too.

Eponine was in the street like she always was, that was where she thought she belonged, and she was a street rat.  
It was raining, she loved rain, and it remembers her when she imagined Marius by her side or the barricades when Marius was really by his side, when she was almost dying.

"Eponine!" It was her Marius.  
"Monsieur Marius" she smiled gently.  
"Eponine we were so worried, everyone, we heard about what you father did, Enjorlas offered to take you to his house, why aren't you there?"  
She didn't want to answer so she changed the conversation  
"You know the rain remember me to; when we were in the barricade, I was almost dying and you were there" she touched where there was the scare in her chest.  
"Sorry Eponine but it wasn't like that" Marius looked at her, he didn't understand what was happening.  
"What are you saying?"  
"It wasn't me, it was Enjorlas who was by your side" Eponine couldn't believe it, it was him, the blonde revolutionary who was with her but, in her head, she built the face of Marius but it was Enjorlas who was loving her.  
"And where were you?" Eponine looked at Marius crying.  
"I was fighting" he said like it was obvious.  
"I received a shot for you and you didn't care?!" She was angry, and then she found out that was with her all the time, her blonde revolutionary "I must go, I made a mistake".  
"What Happens Ponine?" Marius sounded worried.  
"I made a mistake, I love you instead of love someone who really cares about me"  
Eponine ran away to Enjorlas's house, she should tell him the truth.

She knocked the door fast, she was so nervous.  
"Who is?!" he shouted angry.  
"Grantaire" Eponine lied; she knew that if she said the true he won't open the door.  
Enjorlas opened the door, he swore under.  
"Grantaire you look different" he said angry  
"Okay I'm sorry but I have to talk with you"  
"For what? For tell me how you love one of my best friend who doesn't love you?" he didn't want to look to Eponine, it was too hard for him.  
"For tell you that I was a fool and I should apologize, I have to give you a chance because you were by mi side always and I didn't watch, I made to you the same that Marius did to me" Eponine was ashamed, He hugs her and kiss her head then she remember "is the same kiss…"  
Enjorlas looked at her confused  
"Marius told me that it was you who were in the barricade when I almost die and you kiss me exactly like that" she said spellbound.  
"Maybe I should kiss you like this" he took his head in his hands and he kissed her like never anybody kiss Eponine.

**Eponine POV**

Here we go, is my wedding day and I can't be more nervous, it passed ten years since Enjorlas and I started going out and a lot has happening.

Marius and Cossete have two children Jean and Fantine, the revolution never came so they just relax about that but Enjorlas still talking about the revolution every time he can, Grantaire is now the owner of the ABC café so he has to buy the double of the alcohol because he drink everything before the people arrived and Enjorlas and I well… it's amazing!  
We have a daughter nine years old, her name is Marie, she is lovely, she looks a lot like her father and I'm sure that one day she will make a revolution.

We get marry after all this years because Enjorlas wanted to do in the eyes of others our relationship proper, I think is an idiot idea and above all my parents are driving me crazy with the wedding, I hate them and I want to put them apart but they return one time and another, is frustrating.  
-Mamma!-Oh no! If Marie is here is because is the time I should get married, I hug her-It's the time! You and dad are going to get married.  
She is so excited about the idea of her parents getting married.  
-Okay baby here we go-I kiss her and she run inside the church, everyone is here, my parents overacting like always, my brother Gavroche, he grow so much now he is a man, all the people of Les Amis incluyed Grantaire, who is already drunk, Marius and Cosette are here too, they are trying to calm their children, who today want to play and here is my future husband waiting for me.

The church is little but lovely, Marie is throwing flowers petal in the way to the altar, I'm wearing a simple white dress and it's my turn now, the music is playing.

**Enjorlas POV**

She is so beautiful, I can't breath when I watch he, we are going to get married I can't believe it; she is next to me now.  
-Hello monsieur Enjorlas-She give to me that smile that makes my knees tremble.  
-Hello my future wife-I laugh.

The priest is talking, I can't wait for the "You can kiss the bride" thing well I kiss her every morning, every afternoon and of course every night but I always want more of her.  
Where is Marie? Ah okay she is playing with Jean, I think Jean is a little in love of my child, I don't know if I like it.  
-Enjorlas-Oh shit the priest is talking to me-I'm going to repeat it, you can kiss the bride.  
I almost forget my favorite part.

I kiss her like never I did is magic, my life is magic, I only need my Eponine, she is my revolution.

**So that's all, well all for this because I will be back soon I promise.**  
**Review and check my tumblr ciao**


End file.
